


Left me behind

by saiouxma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark Past, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiouxma/pseuds/saiouxma
Summary: Shuichi thought everything is over, everything he done meant something but he was wrong. When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw and he doesn't think he will forget it that easily.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Left me behind

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYYY SO LMAO this will be my first ever fic and im actually scared..I will try to keep this fic go as long as I Can since im busy these days. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!

Empty, so empty that he cant see or hear anything but only pitch black and his own breath. He doesnt know what made him go through to this situation. It was funny how pity he was and how weak he looks like. He hissed at the pain coming from his shoulder wanting the pain be gone already. He knew he was doing this all for the sake of friends and more importantly..for shuichi. He smiled at the picture of him came to his mind and he said "i'll see you later saihara-chan or maybe that is a lie."

. 

. 

Shuichi looked around him, to the school that was his long gone nighmare. It was nothing now but only a ruin. Only 3 of them survived and now they dont even know what to do. "Shuichi just how long do you think you are going to stay still." He was in deep thoughts so when he heard maki's voice he couldnt help but tremble. "A-ah sorry i just can't believe we ended this killing game. It was a real tragedy there wasn't it maki?" He looked at the ruin again, to the place that took his friends away from him. Maki nodded and started to walk so shuichi started to walk too. To the outside world, to the world that forced them to play the killing game. He took a deep breath, stepped in.  
.  
. 

"Hey shuichi what do you want to do when you get out of here" Kaede asked. Shuichi got surprised from the sudden question. "I dont know actually. I never thinked about it." With a big sigh coming from his mouth. "Aw man!! You already know we are not gonna stay here forever right?? We have homes to go and we will get out of here sooner or later!" Kaede smiled and shuichi felt his heart beat faster. Kaede always knew how to make shuichi better. But if only shuichi knew everything would be nothing but a nightmare for him. "Right" Shuichi said. 

. 

. 

A siluette looking at him with a smile on his face. "Oh wait you can't stand up yet sir" The person says. He couldnt catch his words and he was seeing nothing but a blur. "A-agh what is going on. What did you guys done to me-" But stopped talking when he realized something. Shouldn't he had to die?? It made no sense at all. "I think you are wondering how you are still alive right mr.ouma" Kokichi looked at the man infront of him with wide eyes. Trying to understand the situation. When he got to his senses he gripped the man's shirt and pinning him to the wall. "What the fuck is going on here!" He yelled, anger boils inside of him. "Why am i still alive. Why-why im still able to walk huh?!" Kokichi yelled at him again but the man just chuckled. "You know we can talk about it more calmly mr.ouma. I understand your anger but let me explain it to you won't you?" The man said calmly. How can he be calm? When he sacrificed himself to end this game, he just woke up in a different place that is more colorful. But he had to listen to understand the situation. His grip loosened and he just walked to the nearest chair and sit. "You better explain everything before i cut you to little pieces" The man nodded and sit next to him. "But let me ask you a question before i start to explain. Do you remember anything about your past life?" Kokichi thinked about a moment and he said no "Right. So when you got in here at first you were such a big danganronpa fan and also an antisocial boy who wanted nothing but experience the game. I'm talking about you mr.ouma. Anyways you guys weren't terrified when we explained the whole thing was gonna happen to you guys. As you can see you guys were so addicted to this game that you guys throwed your whole past to the trash and let us brainwash you so everything would be more entertaining." He stopped for a second and looked at kokichi. When he got no sign of fear in his eyes, he started talking again. "You guys had no idea that the game was nothing but a simulation, after all thats what we wanted anyways. You know mr ouma, you were so interesting in the game and poor you didnt got appreciated for your hard work. It was nothing but a simulation mr ouma, you worked that hard only for a game that doesnt even exist in the real. Not that i disrespect you. But i thought you guys would figure that out when you guys started the game at the first. But im not complaining, it was really interesting." The man stopped talking and gave kokichi a moment to think. Everything was just fiction? A simulation that doesnt even exist? "How do you explain the blood then? We all fucking died there doesnt that mean we had to Die in real too?" Kokichi asked, close to get a headache because of this situation. "Oh you mean if the body dies the brain dies too? Its easy to understand actually. We didnt let you guys actually die in this situation because we planned all this to wake you guys with a signal to your brain." Kokichi didnt had to hear anymore. Everything was a fiction, a simulation after all. Meaningless, but he needed to know one More thing "Where is..everybody?" The man just chuckled and said nothing "You'll see them later after you prepare yourself." Serously this man was getting on his nerves but he had no energy to argue anymore. He smiled and dreamed about seeing shuichi again.

.

"Shuichi Saihara~the most powerfull detective the world ever saw" Shuichi opened his eyes to the voice came with a melody. "Oh woww you are already awake? How surprising." The girl laughed and got close to the detective to look more clearly. "Excuse me but where am i?" Shuichi rubbed his neck and asked calmly. "Oh~ you are in the official danganronpa team's hospital of course!" The girl smiled at him and continued. "I dont have to explain the situation i guess since you figured out the whole mystery" The girl chuckled. Shuichi didnt understand the situation at all. Everything happened just in a second. "Atleast tell me how did i got here." Shuichi said sighing hysterically. "Alright if the handsome detective asks so~ You just woke up from your long ass sleep mr saihara." Shuichi was in a long sleep? "How many days?" Shuichi asked he didnt think about any other question. "Ohh silly~ you were sleeping for like a year you know. Not days but a whole year!" Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was just shocked that he was alive but what about the others..? Shuichi stopped the girl when she was about to go. "Where is everyone?!" His voice came out a bit too harsh than he thought. "Wowow calm down. You can see them when you prepare yourself Okay? You look so pale, eat the things i gave you." The girl said and walked away. Why was shuichi so gentle to the people who destroyed his life? What in the hell was going on? 

. 

. 

Shuichi looked at the mirror next to him. Instead of his game outfit. He was wearing the same thing he saw in the video. So that was true. He really wanted to be part of this game he thought. He sighed and left the room. Shuichi thinked about everything, the executions, the fear in everyone's eyes and the despair that filled them all. If he was brave enough he would end all this in the first place. Not like it mattered anymore, everyone is alive, everyone is safe, no game and no death is going on. He wasnt paying attention to anyone, he was looking at the floor the whole time until he bumped to someone. The person hissed and said "look where you're go-" The boy stopped talking. Shuichi was ready to apologize but something stopped him. Shuichi thought everything was over, everything he done meant something but he was wrong. When he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw and he doesn't think he will forget it that easily. "Ouma...kun..?" Only a name came out. The boy didnt answered kept looking at the floor like he was afraid to talk with shuichi. Shuichi saw something fell off from kokichi's eyes. He was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's a bit short sorry, i had a hard time thinking about what to write and this complicated story came out. I'm still learning so..Hope you guys like it!


End file.
